My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rhythm Rocks
by StealthStrikers
Summary: When one famous mystical boy band tours at Canterlot High, It's gonna be a Battle of the Bands you won't forget. OCxTwilightxSunset
1. The New Beats

The moon shined bright in the midnight sky, slowly moving its way into the center. Ordinarily, this would have been a quiet peaceful night. But sadly, that was not the case. In a small cafe called Sugar Cube Cafe, every young teenager inside were arguing with one another. The managers of the place were very stunned by this, considering how well everyone was getting along a while ago. It was almost as if their animosity had came right out of the blue.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the more the teens argued and yelled at one another, calling each other horrible names and saying such nasty things, a green fog surrounded their feet, slowly making its way to the far back of the cafe, where three young girls sat. They wore matching hood jackets which covered their heads, leaving a shadow over their eyes. The girls had their eyes closed and harmonized a haunting melody.

Their singing was absolutely beautiful and mesmerizing. Anyone who heard it would almost immediately fall into a trance. As they sang, three red pendents around their necks glowed brightly as the green mist from the teens' hatred and negativity was slowly being absorbed within the gems. Once the singing stopped the mist disappeared from sight, now completely absorbed within their gems, which shimmered brightly. One of the girls removed her hood, revealing to be a teenager with pale, light grayish fuchsia colored skin, purple eyes and moderate purple hair with light brilliant aquamarine streaks. Her hair was styled into two high pintails held with star-shaped hair clips and two strands of hair framing the sides of her face. Her expression was bored and slightly annoyed.

"That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal."

The girl sitting next to her also removed her hood. Her eyes were moderate raspberry and her skin was arctic bluish white. Her hair was styled into a long ponytail with sharp cut bangs and colored light arctic blue with moderate persian blue streaks across. She looked over at her companion with sympathy.

The third girl sitting before them also removed her hood, revealing her brilliant raspberry colored eyes which were almost cat-like in shape with long thick elegant eyelashes. Her skin was pale apple green and her hair was long and curly, held up by a purple headband with spikes on it. Two strands of curly bangs framed the side of her face. Her hair was colored luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks.

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here." she said rather bitterly. She had lost count on how long they had remained in this land. The 'food' they had was far from appetizing to satisfy their needs. The girl in pintails groaned as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!"

"Really? I love it here!" said the curly haired one with an obvious sarcastic tone. However, the youngest of their bunch, the blue one, did not fully get the memo.

"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst."

The pigtailed one rolled her eyes at her stupidity. "I think _you're_ the worst, Sonata."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think _you're-_ "

Their leader groaned, which was something she had grown accustomed to doing over the past, who knows how many years. Time seemed to move differently in this land. But none the less, each day felt like a month. Each month felt like a year and each year felt like a millennia.

"Ergh! I'll tell you _one_ thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more _bearable_." she said the last word through her clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Adagio saw something from the window. It looked like a beam of some kind. She quickly ran out of the cafe to witness the event. The wind blew strongly against her hair as she witnessed something incredible in the distance.

Two streams of rainbows rose up from the ground, creating a vivid heavenly glow which then shot a beam from its light, another rainbow, down into the ground creating a shimmering white spear, almost as if it were touching something. Like it was casting a spell. The light increased before the rainbows vanished. But once they did, Adagio noticed her red gem neckless began to shimmer. She felt an incredible wave of energy within herself. An energy she had not felt in a long, long time.

"Did you feel that?" she asked her comrades…before smiling wickedly. "Do you know what that is?"

Her companions, Sonata and Aria simply shrugged their shoulders, much to Adagio's annoyance. Why did she have to be cursed to remain with these two nimrods? "It's Equestrian magic!" she stated while taking Aria by the collar of her jacket.

Aria rolled her eyes and removed Adagio's hands. "But this world doesn't _have_ Equestrian magic." Aria said, rolling her eyes and removing Adagio's hands, releasing her collar.

"It does _now_." Adagio's hips swayed on the most seductive manner as she smiled. A habit she always did whenever she had something wicked up her sleeve.

And _we're_ going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!"

* * *

 **(Earlier tonight)**

In a moving tour bus lives a tall, bright red eye and sideburns-like scale colored, tan skin colored dragon humanoid with golden shoulder-length hair wearing a red and blue pirate hat, a long red and blue coat matching cowboy boots. Next to the red dragon is a blue eye and blue colored sideburns-like fur, light tan skin colored lion humanoid with platinum blonde hair wearing a blue hooded shirt, a white jacket with a blue hood and grey lines in the pockets, brown pants, and white and blue sneakers, as well as fingerless gloves, He also wears a pair of large, round glasses. There's also a light grey, almost white shoulder-length hair dragon humanoid-like creature with black armored skin, red claws-like, red eyes and horns. He wears a purple cape with a dragon face hood, black forearms guards and red, green and white sneakers. Sitting near the black dragon is tall anthropomorphic wolf humanoid wearing a black hooded jacket over a gray hooded sweatshirt. He also wears dark blue pants with a white zipper pattern, and white sneakers. Standing near the wolf is a tall bipedal rabbit-like creature with yellow fur, a small fang showing on the right side of his mouth, hands at the end of his ears, and a yellow m-shaped facial marking. He wears a red vest with purple speakers along with black pants and purple sneakers. The round discs-like tattoos and baton give it elements of a DJ as well as a music conductor.

The five boys were relaxing from their tours until...

 **[BOOOM!]**

The bus stopped while the red dragon went out to see a beam of some kind. The other three quickly ran out of the bus with their friend to witness the event. The wind blew strongly against her hair as she witnessed something incredible in the distance.

Two streams of rainbows rose up from the ground, creating a vivid heavenly glow which then shot a beam from its light, another rainbow, down into the ground creating a shimmering white spear, almost as if it were touching something. Like it was casting a spell. The light increased before the rainbows vanished. But once they did, the red dragon noticed his red eyes began to shimmer. He felt an incredible wave of energy within himself. An energy he had not felt in an eon.

"Did you feel that guy?" He asked his comrades while climbing up the bus.

"Yeah Blaze we felt it too." The blue lion answered 'Blaze'.

"Good Leo. There's only one source of magic that would feel that similar..." Blaze said to 'Leo' and the rest of the boys as they say...

"IT'S EQUESTRIAN MAGIC!" The boys shouted.

"Exactly boys!" Blaze said.

"But Big B this world doesn't have _any_ Equestrian magic, yo." The rabbit said.

"Yeah!" The wolf said.

"Well it does _now_ Rhythm and Shutdown. And I have the feeling that someone or _somethings_ going to use it to make everyone in this peaceful little world their slaves!"

"Well I say that's not going to happen." The black dragon said.

"I agree with you Umber we'll stop this because we're..."

"THE MYSTIC BEATS!"

* * *

(*)

 _ **StealthStrikers Pictures proudly presents…**_

*drum sounds*

 _ **Based on the characters by Lauren Faust, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.**_

 _We used to fight with each other_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _That was before we discovered_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _That when your friendship is real_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _Yeah, you just say what you feel_

 _And the music, yeah, the music_

 _Gets us to the top_

 _As we learn how the rainbow..._

 _Rainbow Rocks!_

 _ **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rhythm Rocks!**_

 _ **Staring:**_

 _ **Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Guest 'OC' Star Kelvan Lee as Blaze Fireheart, Leo Lionclaw, Umber Shadowheart, Shutdown Locker and Rhythm Bopper aka DJ Mu-Zic**_

 _You can pick up the bass_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _ **Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash**_

 _And you can play the guitar_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _ **Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**_

 _You can bang on the drums_

 _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 _ **Tabitha St. Cermain as Rarity**_

 _Or you can sing like a star_

 _And the music, yeah, the music_

 _Gets us to the top_

 _ **Cathy Weseluck as Spike**_

 _ **Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**_

 _As we learn how the rainbow..._

 _Rainbow Rocks!_

 _ **Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk**_

 _ **Kazumi Eveans as Adagio Dazzle**_

 _ **Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze**_

 _As we learn how the rainbow..._

 _Rainbow Rocks!_

* * *

 **There's No COPYCATTING in this fanfic and noponies will be harmed in the makings of the story.**

 **"Stealthy I think I got a paper cut."**

 **Pinkie Pie, I told you not to play with the printers!**

 **See ya next time.**


	2. A Shimmering Despair

At Canterlot High School, the students were all busy making banners in the auditorium, all happily working side by side.

Canterlot high was a stunning school, on the outside, some would even say it looked like a castle. The mascot was a horse stallion, often calling their school's sports teams The Canterlot Wondercolts.

The students themselves were a colorful bunch, all with variously uniquely colored hair and skin tones that matched those of the rainbow, but lighter as to not make them look like mutants. Many would wonder why questioned this way but, hey that was their life.

One particular young lady, a girl with crimson hair and brilliant yellow flame-like streaks across her hair stood near the wall, overlooking the students working together. She felt like she was a small fish in a tank full of sharks. Her skin was colored light amber and wore a magenta shirt underneath a black leather jacket with long sleeves. In her shirt was a red and yellow sun symbol with a red and yellow yin and yang emblem on the center. She wore an orange skirt with yellow and magenta stripes on the side and long black booths with magenta flame-like designs neat the tip of the toes which went upwards.

The students seemed so much happier now than they did before. Once in the past, Sunset Shimmer was a cruel, selfish and dishonest girl who ruled Canterlot High with an iron fist. She did so by making the entire student body diverse. Each student hung out with only those who shared their interest. Jocks with jocks. Artists with Artists. Nature lovers with nature lovers. Geeks with Geeks. No one dared to step out of each other's circles.

However, when a certain alicorn princess came into town, she turned everything around. She inspired the students to get along and now, even with her gone, her impact remained. Students didn't hang out with just people of their own clicks, but other clicks as well. Everyone was open to their differences and discovered they all had more in common with one another than they thought. A sight which once made Sunset bitter, now made her smile.

She spotted three young preteens by the names Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, painting a banner. Sunset bravely approached them and took a paintbrush in her hand and smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Want some help?"

The three girls looked at one another unsurely. Apple Bloom was the only one who was brave enough to say something. "Uh, no thanks. We're good." her voice did not sound harsh, but calm and polite. But even so, Sunset knew the real reason as to why they did not want her help. Her shoulders lowered in disappointment.

"Oh. Okay."

Once she returned the paintbrush, she heard a familiar hyperactive voice calling out to her. "Sunset Shimmer! Over here!"

Unlike the other students, these five girls smiled warmly and genuinely at Sunset. The girl waving was wearing a wide happy grin, her long pink curly hair was as puffy as ever. She wore a white shirt with a heart symbol and a mini blue jacket with short sleeves. She had a purple ribbon around her waist and a wide pink shirt with balloons on the side, resembling the cutie mark of a certain pony. Her boots were long converse blue with pink ribbons. Her skin was pale pink in color and her wide eyes were blue.

The other girls sat on the ground, decorating a banner. One had a rainbow colored hair with ruby colored eyes with light blue skin, she wore a white t-shirt with a lightning bolt rainbow emitting from a cloud and a hight collar jean jacket. Her skirt was magenta with white stripes and had visible back shorts underneath. Her converse were long and blue with white toes and rainbow socks.

Another girl had light orange skin, blond hair in a lose ponytail, a cowgirl hat and wore a white and green country-styled shirt with a jean skirt and cowgirl boots with apples on each sides.

The fourth girl had pale white skin, stunning blue eyes with equally stunning purple hair with a diamond beret. Her shirt was pearl blue with below the elbow sleeves with a dark purple belt with a blue buckle and a light purple flowing skirt with three diamonds on the side. Her boots were dark purple, decorated with diamonds at the top.

The last girl had pale yellow skin with beautiful flowing pink hair and cyan eyes with a shy and sweet complexion. She wore a simple sleeveless white shirt and a yellow-green ruffled shirt with butterflies on the side and wore matching boots with white on the ties and pink socks with white dots. She also worried a white butterfly hair clip.

Their names were Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy, and so far, they were Sunset Shimmer's only friends.

She smiled as she approached them. But as she did, the other students glared in her direction, whispering amongst themselves. Thought Sunset could not hear their worlds clearly, something inside was saying she most likely did not wish to know. Her nervousness was making her anxious. Suddenly, she felt her hands grow warm. She briefly stopped and noticed they emitted a faint orange glow. Sunset took in slow deep breaths to calm her nerves. Once the glow was gone, she approached her friends with a sad sigh.

"I had no idea the whole school would be here." she said sadly while gripping her left arm. Fluttershy placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, but Sunset still felt upset. Pinkie and Rarity looked at one another and both agreed to change the subject. The girls proudly demonstrated their own banner for the musical showcase.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." Rarity said, speaking in a mid-atlantic accent, identical to that of a certain unicorn.

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie said in her usual hyperactive vice.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked as she tried to take a whiff in order to see if it really did smell like cake. Pinkie showed her by shoving the banner at her face. Once she removed it, the pale-yellow girl now had frosting and sprinkles on her nose.

"I used frosting instead of paste!"

Applejack slightly chuckled, "Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh…"

Fluttershy rubbed her cheek, removing a few sprinkles, but the frosting was still on her nose, "Did I get it?"

"Heh, not exactly."

Sunset took a hankie from her pocket and used it to wipe off the frosting from her friend's nose. The doors of the gym opened, and in walked two elegant and beautiful women. Both were equally tall and slender in figure, but one was a bit taller than the other. The tallest woman had pale skin and pink-colored eyes and long flowing hair that had various colors of light green, pink and blue. She wore a yellow jacket with a purple shirt underneath and matching long pants with golden heals and a sun broach on her jacket.

The woman beside her was her sister. She looked similar to the eldest, but her eyes were cyan and her skin was light purple with purple-blue hair and pale purple streaks. It was wavy just like her sister's. She wore a light purple shirt with a white collar around with a moon symbol and dark blue/purple pants with white heals.

They were the Principal and Vice-Principal of the school. Celestia and Luna.

Celestia spoke to the students, wearing her usual dazzling smile while Luna held a clipboard. Everyone could tell just by looking at them, that these two sisters were very close to one another.

"Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!"

The students all cheered happily. They couldn't wait to perform on stage with each other. Music seemed to bring all of them closer together. They did not mind it was not a competition, all they wanted was to have fun.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal."

The Fall Formal.

The one night when everything went wrong. The moment that name came out of Celestia's mouth, Sunset gasped. The memory of her monstrous self reappeared again, glaring its evil eyes at her and barring her sharp teeth while smiling a wicked smile.

Sunset shook her head, trying her best to be rid of the image. But sadly, reality was not as kindly to her as her mind was. All around her, the students glared at her in disapproval. They remembered the event all too well, and they were not so ready to truest her just yet. Sunset blushed in embarrassment as she shielded her face with her hand before sliding down to the floor, burring her face into her arms.

"And students, we've word that the world's number one boy band The Mystic Beats are having their Comeback Tour Fest in Canterlot!"

All the students screamed at the second announcement while chanting the Mystic Beats again and again.

(~)

Afterwords, Sunset sat on a desk while her friends prepared their instruments to practice. The girls had formed a band called the Rainbooms to be in the showcase.

Rainbow was on lead guitar and lead vocals.

Applejack played the base.

Rarity played the keytar

Pinkie Pie was on drums.

And Fluttershy played the tambourine.

"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down." Sunset said hopelessly

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal.", Fluttershy said as she grabbed her instrument.

"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon."

Pinkie Pie began making gestures as she explained, "And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" she said this while imitating a zombie with matching eyes before giving a goofy smile.

"Oh, darling, you have us," Rarity said kindly as she placed the sling of the keytar around her shoulder, "and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos."

Applejack took her base, ready to practice, "To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!"

Pinkie Pie tapped her drum sticks, "One two three!"

The girls played their respected instruments and started to sing in harmony. Music filled the room, melting away Sunset's anxieties. But what they didn't notice is Blaze camouflaged transparently seeing what's happening.

 _There was a time we were apart_

 _But that's behind us now_

 _See how we've made a brand new start_

 _And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh_

 _And when you walk these halls_

 _You feel it everywhere_

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Suddenly from what Blaze saw, as they played, each of the girls grew longer hair extensions, resembling tails, pony ears grew on their heads while Rainbow and Fluttershy grew feathered wings, all in the same color as their skin. This magical event happened every time they played their music together. Blaze was quite surprised and moved to the beat of the music.

 _You can feel it, we are back_

 _(You... can... feel... it...)_

 _And I'm so glad that we're better_

 _Better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Sunset tapped her hands to the beat while Blaze bobs his head.

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _There was a time we couldn't see_

 _Past the differences_

 **Applejack;**

 _That separated you and me_

 _And it left us on our own_

 **Pinkie Pie;**

 _But now you walk these halls_

 _And friends are everywhere_

 **The Rainbooms;**

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Sunset got off of her seat and bobbed her head while tapping her foot.

 _Now that we are back on track_

 _(Now... that... we... are...)_

 _Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_

 _Better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

Sunset Shimmer applauded her friends' performance as the ears, tails and wings all magically disappeared once the music ended while Blaze leaves smiling. The girls were not phased at all that this happened. After all, it happened once before at the Fall Formal. Rarity giggled excitedly as she lowered down her instrument.

"I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears."

"I just wonder _why_ it happens." said Applejack as she sat down next to Fluttershy, "Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?"

Rainbow Dash simply smiled arrogantly, "Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!"

Rarity scoffed at this, "Oh! _Your_ band?"

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist."

There was a sudden knock on the door and a young tall and handsome young man walked in. His skin was pale, light grayish amber, his eyes were blue and his hair was styled into a spiky backwards style with a small cuff of hair on his forehead. He wore a black jacket with long sleeves which has white and red stripes underneath a white shirt which had the image of a two-toned blue shield behind a yellow lightning bolt. He had long blue jean pants and wore black and white sneakers. His name was Flash Sentry, a fellow musician and all around nice guy.

"Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight."

"Uh, we're getting there." said Rainbow Dash, "Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase."

Rarity and Applejack both shared the same annoyed glances. They knew Rainbow Dash was always the arrogant one of the group, but lately this whole band thing was really getting to her head. Flash began tugging on his jacket rather nervously before placing his hands in his jacket pockets and asked, "Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all."

The girls knew exactly who he was referring to. Unfortunately, the girl he had become infatuated with during the Fall Formal was not going to return again. Applejack furrowed her brows in sympathy for the young musician.

"Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon."

Even though he tried to keep a positive demeanor, he was deeply disappointed. Ever since she left, Flash couldn't be rid his mind off of the strange, but beautiful, mysterious student who saved their school. He didn't care if they were different…really, really _different_ , he liked her for who she was. He laughed nervously as he tried to keep his cool.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it." he began walking backwards to the door, only to accidentally hit his back against the wall. Flash blushed and smiled in embarrassment before leaving the band room. Rarity smirked and giggled.

"Well. Someone is quite the smitten kitten." Rarity's eyes widened in shock once she realized what she said and turned to Sunset Shimmer, wearing an apologetic look on her face. "Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item."

But Sunset Shimmer did not look the least big hurt or offended by this. "It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really _liked-him_ liked him. I was just using him to become more popular." realizing what she just said, Sunset groaned and face palmed herself, "Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?"

The other girls all nodded and hmm in agreement. Applejack smiled and placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder, making her smile. "But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around."

"Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way."

The P.A system beeped and Vice Principal Luna's voice was heard. "Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me." Sunset gave her friends one final smile before leaving the band room. Once she was gone, Rainbow Dash turned to the rest.

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"? Oh! We might wanna get ready the Mystic Beats' Comeback Tour Fest at town square."

"Right!" All the girls agreeing.

"Um, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy began to ask a question as she held out her green notebook, decorated with butterlies. "I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?"

Sadly, Rainbow Dash brushed it off, "We'll get to it."

Fluttershy lowered her shoulders in disappointment. "Oh. Okay."


	3. The Dazzling Corruption

Sunset Shimmer flashed the brightest smile she could as she approached the three new students. "Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?"

"We are."

The three girls stepped forward. The girl in the middle had red colored eyes and long curly blond hair wearing a one piece purple colored outfit witch ended in the style of shorts and pink leggings with pale purple diamond patters. She wore ankle long purple boots with golden straps on the angles with yellow spikes, which also decorated her heels. She had a small and puffy sleeved pink jacket and matching fingerless gloves. She also had a yellow belt, also with spikes, with a diamond shaped buckle.

The third girl wore her hair in pintails as well as a cyan green jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a pale lime green shirt. Her pants were magenta in color and had a two sashed belt with a star buckle and wore sark magenta boots as well as arm bands. Her entire demeanor gave her a very tough-as-nails look.

The third was more sweet looking with her hair styled into a high ponytail and wore a dark violet jacket with lighter colored high collar and rolled up sleeves with three chains holding it together in front of her chest. In the right side of the jacket was a musical note symbol with a heart behind it. She wore a light pink skirt and long pink and white converse and pink bracelets with blue spikes on it. The only identical thing they all wore were the red pendants around their necks.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer. What are your names?"

The blond one spoke first, "I'm Adagio Dazzle. This is Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk"

Sonata smiled at Sunset while Aria simply shrugged, not even caring. Sunset, none the less, smiled as she began leading the way as the girls followed.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you guys. Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it."

Adagio smiled as she rubbed her fingers together, "Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... _magical_ about this place."

* * *

So far so good, Sunset thought. The tour was progressing nicely and the girls didn't seem to resent her in anyway. She found that Adagio was very impressed with the school. Aria remained stoic and bored while Sonata was smiling the whole way.

"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh!" Sunset excitedly rushed to one of the posters promoting the School's Showcase. "We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it."

This sparked Adagio's interest. "A _musical_ showcase?" By the looks of both Aria and Sonata, they two seemed very interested…more than Sunset knew.

"I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested."

Aria inspected her nails like the diva she was, "We have been known to sing from time to time."

Sonata stepped in, it was a very strong possibility she and Pinkie Pie might be related somehow. "Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want."

Aria's eyes widened in shock and Adagio clenched her teeth while gesturing a cutting gesture with her hand near her neck, telling Sonata to shuck the buck up. But the naive little airhead did not get the message.

"Wha-What did I say?"

Despite the slip up, Adagio kept her cool. "What you _meant_ to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students."

"Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say.

Aria scoffed, "And what you _would_ have said if you weren't the worst."

Sonata narrowed her eyes, " _You_ are!"

Adagio stepped forward, blocking the two from Sunset Shimmer's view, "You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots."

Aria humphed while Sonata just smiled. Sunset arched an eyebrow. All of a sudden, she began to get a strange vibe from the three. Almost as if they were hiding something. But what. Then again, it wasn't like she was any different. She then noticed the way their matching jewels shimmered in the light. They were a stunning gems of blood red. But as pretty as they were, they had an almost…sinister vibe to them.

"Those are pretty." she said as she reached out to get a closer look at Adagio's pendent, "Where did you—"

Sunset was caught off guard when Adagio automatically grabbed Sunset by the wrist. The blond's grip was strangely very tight. Then, Adagio's expression softened and she released Sunset's wrist. Even though she was now free, she could still feel Adagio's powerful hold. The blond laughed nervously, "Ah, ha, ha, ha. Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them."

Adagio and Aria continued walking ahead, while Sonata remained, still smiling until Adagio grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Leaving a very suspicious Sunset behind.

Sonata briefly stopped by a soda machine and reached into her pocket to take out a quarter and placed it into the coin slot. A diet soda emerged and she began drinking it. However, the drink was rather warm. Once she was certain nobody was looking, the soda in her hand slowly began to freeze with ice. Sonata drank it and sighed in satisfaction until Aria sneered at her.

"Sonata! Ex-nay, on the you-know-what."

"What?"

Aria face palmed herself before dragging the girl by force, making Sonata loose grip f her soda, which was left in mid air for a brief second before she extended her hand to grab it.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Sunset's friends at their lunch when Sunset sat beside Applejack, looking rather confused. "So how was the tour?" asked the country girl.

"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them."

Pinkie Pie asked, "Like, off like this?" she used her hair to make her look like she had a beard, "Or off like this?" she placed two carrot sticks into her mouth to look like fangs and two pieces of letus on her eyebrows. "Or… Oh, oh! Like—"

Rainbow Dash interrupted, "Maybe we should just let her tell us."

"That's just it." Sunset began, "I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me." she emphasize these fact by waving her hands. She lowered her gaze in sadness, "Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did." she sighed sadly and buried her face into her arms on the table, "So much for making a good first impression."

Fluttershy agreed. "Uh-huh." her friends all gave her disapproving glares and the young girl tried to soften her blow, "Oh, that's probably not it." she said rather unsurely. But the damage was already done and Fluttershy slid down in her chair.

Sunset felt so distressed. So embarrassed and ashamed, so…hot?

She looked at her hands, which were starting to glow a strange orange and could feel the heat growing. She quickly hid them away from her friends' sight, placing them into the pockets of her jacket.

"You okay?" Rainbow asked curiously. Sunset took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. This kind of thing seemed to be happening frequently and the last thing she wanted was for the others to know of her new abilities. What if they thought these powers were dangerous? What if they became scared of her?

No. She couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't. The heat died down she relaxed.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

Adagio smiled wickedly as she observed the students happily chatting with one another in the cafeteria. She couldn't wait to rain on their parade. She turned to her comrades. "This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for."

"Lunch?!" Sonata asked in her usual upbeat, and oblivious, self.

Adagio groaned in annoyance. "The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back."

"Oh. Right."

Aria rolled her eyes and sneered. Why did Sonata had to be such a moron? Adagio turned her wicked eyes back onto the students. "Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it."

"So we're just gonna do what we always do?" Aria asked in her usual bored tone, "Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Adagio." she said the last part sarcastically. Aria always was the one who spoke her mind without any restraint.

"It won't be the same as the times before!" Adagio stated. "There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding."

"But we can go the Comeback Tour after though, right?" Sonata asked, smiling at the poster on the wall, "The Mystic Beats are performing!"

"Just follow my lead." Adagio ordered, slightly frightening Sonata.

"Or my lead." Aria said boldly, until Adagio grabbed her by the shirt and sneered. Her raspberry eyes burning with anger.

" _My_ lead!"

That shut Aria right up as Adagio released her. Even though Aria was bold, she wasn't dumb enough to underestimate their leader. Sonata snickered in Aria's expense. She loved watching her get a taste of her own medicine.

Adagio, Aria and Sonata entered the cafeteria, opening their mouths as their harmonious singing echoed across the room.

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah_

As they sang, their medallions glowed and they swayed their hips in the most seductive way as they walked.

All of the students, including Sunset Shimmer and her friends watched what happened. They were pretty surprised to see the new girls just singing out of nowhere like that. It kind of reminded them of when they performed in the Cafeteria that one time with Twilight. But this was different.

And the lyrics of these words did not sound all too positive in the slightest.

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah_

 **Adagio Dazzle;**

 _We heard you want to get together_

 **Aria and Sonata;**

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah_

 **Adagio;**

 _We heard you want to rock the school_

 **Aria and Sonata;**

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah_

As they sang among the students, Sonata strum on Flash's guitar and soon, all students were paying attention to their singing, finding the sound and their voices pretty amusing and entertaining. They figured it was another flash mob like the girls did for the Fall Formal with Twilight.

But they were unprepared for what was about to happen.

 **Adagio;**

 _We thought of something that is better_

 **Aria and Sonata;**

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah_

 **Adagio;**

 _Something that changes all the rules_

 **Aria and Sonata;**

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah_

 **Adagio;**

 _Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter?_

 **Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk;**

 _Shine brighter_

 **Adagio Dazzle;**

 _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

 **Adagio, Aria and Sonata;**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

As they sang, some students began looking at each other in scorn. Sunset did not like the looks of this.

 **Adagio Dazzle;**

 _You're a star and you should know it_

Adagio sang to the school's magician, Trixie. Aria and Sonata then assisted their lead singer to stand on a table and walk down it like she were on a runway.

 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_

 _If you're just proving you're the best_

 **Together;**

 _Ah, ahh-ahh_

 _Battle!_

 _You wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands_

As the music and words sank in, students began trash talking one another.

 **Naomi;**

"I can beat you!"

 **Adagio, Aria, Sonata;**

 _Battle!_

 **Cherry Crash;**

"Ha! You wish!"

 **Adagio, Aria, Sonata;**

 _Battle!_

 **Trixie;**

"I so want this!"

 **Adagio, Aria, Sonata;**

 _Battle!_

 **Captain Planet;**

"Not if I get it first!"

 **Adagio, Aria, Sonata and students;**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _I'm going up and winning the audition_

As the students began glaring and speaking(singing) nastily to one another, a mysterious green mist began to slowly manifest itself around the cafeteria.

 _Battle!_

 _We wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

As they sang, Sunset and her friends were the only ones who were not going along with everyone else, rather watching on with worry and concern.

Sunsets instincts were telling her that there was something very strange going on. Something…magical. But not the good kind.

The dark kind.

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands!_

When the song came to an end, all of the students were now yelling and speaking horribly to one another.

What was once a friendly event for all, was now an all out battle. As they argued, the green mist grew larger which began to be absorb into the red pendents. The trio of girls smiled. Their plan was being out into motion.

But while the students argued, Sunset and her friends watched on in worry.

 **Pinkie Pie;**

"Ohhhh. They're _that_ kind of "off"."

* * *

The girls walked down the halls, well Pinkie Pie was actually hopping while Rainbow Dash was kicking her soccer ball. They all pondered over what had just happened in the cafeteria.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic." said Sunset, "How else could you explain what happened back there?"

"Don't worry, y'all." said Applejack, "We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." her eyes snapped open once she realized what she had just said and turned apologetically at an unamused Sunset Shimmer. "Er, no offense."

Sunset simply sighed, "None taken."

* * *

"Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe."

The six girls were in Celestia's office, and the woman obviously did not believe their story, "Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful."

Her younger sister stood beside her, arching an eyebrow, "Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news."

Sunset Shimmer didn't even bother to defy this statement as she scratched her neck in embarrassment. She did not blame the women of suspecting such a thing. "I can see why you might think that, but—"

Rainbow Dash stepped forward, "That's _not_ what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!"

Principal Celestia looked at them skeptically, "Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?"

Rainbow's eyes scanned the room in uncertainty before answering, "Yes. But-"

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." said Luna.

Applejack looked at them curiously. "The "Dazzlings"?"

"It's the name of their musical group." Celestia answered, "That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I."

That didn't sound too good.

"They did?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea especially with The Mystic Beat joining." as Celestia said this, both her and Vice Principal Luna's eyes briefly glowed an eerie green color. Which could only mean one thing...

Whatever spell these _Dazzlings_ had cast, the two Principals were under it as well. Looks like the girls were on their own until they reacted to the Mystic Beats.

"Wait! The Mystic Beats are joining?!" Sunset asked.

"Yes, it happened before lunch started."

* * *

 **{Flashback}**

 _Celestia and Luna was about to head back into the office when then heard singing near the gate._

 **"Iko Iko" A/N: I Don't own the song or any other in the fanfic!**

 **Blaze:**

My grandma and your grandma

 **Mystics Beats:**

(Hey!)

 **All:**

Sit-tin' by the fire

 **Mystic Beats:**

(Hey!)

 **Blaze:**

My grandma told your grandma

 **All:**

I'm gonna set your flag on fire

 **Blaze:**

Talk-in bout, hey now

Mystic Beats:

(hey now)

 **Blaze:**

Hey now

 **Mystic Beats:**

(hey now)

 **All:**

I-KO, I-KO, un-day

 **Mystic Beats:**

(hey...)

 **Blaze:**

Jack-a-mo fee-no ai na-nay

 **Mystic Beats:**

(jock-a-mo)

 **Blaze:**

Jock-a-mo fee na-nay

Jock-a-mo fee-na-nay

Jock-a-mo fee na-nay (hey!)

 _Celestia and Luna were both shock and amazed to what happened._

* * *

Outside, next to the large horse statue, the girls were pondering on what their next move was. Pinkie Pie laid on her back on top of the pedestal near the stone horse, Rarity sat on the ground painting her nails while Rainbow kicked her soccer ball. Sunset leaned against the pedestal while Applejack was walking in place and Fluttershy allowed a lady bug to climb on her finger.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." she said sadly.

"They've gotten to everybody." said Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie lowered her head to everyone, smiling as usual. "Not everybody!"

"Pinkie Pie's right." said Applejack, "We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow including the Mystic Beats, and they haven't even seen the Dazzlings."

"So let's take them down!" Rainbow Dash balanced her ball on her head before throwing it into the air and landed on her hand. "It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" her eyes snapped open once she realized what she had said and turned to Sunset with an apologetic look. "Uh, no offense."

Sunset Shimmer simply sighed, slightly annoyed but she understood. "None taken. Again."

"But that was when Twilight was here." said Fluttershy as she released the lady bug and watched it fly away. "There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt."

Rarity sighed as she painted her nails, "If only we could get a message to Twilight and the Mystic Beats. Maybe they could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends."

"Well, _that's_ not gonna happen I mean I know the Mystic Beats' number but for Twilight." said Rainbow, "The portal's closed." she threw the ball towards the pedestal and Rarity duked her head in time when the ball made contact and bounced right back to Rainbow Dash, but not without causing the nail polish to spill on Rarity's arm. Much to her dismay.

"And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from."

Sunset agreed with her friends. She may have been a unicorn once in Equestria, but in this world she no longer had magic. And even if she could return, she couldn't now on account of the closed portal. But, if those lights from a few nights ago could give her these strange fire powers, then maybe there could be a way to contact Twilight.

That's when it hit her!

"I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!"

* * *

Sunset rustled through the belongings of her messy locker until she found what she was looking for. Which she did.

"When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this."

She revealed to the girls what she was looking for. A brown leather book with the same symbol as the one on her shirt on its cover. The symbol which was once her cutie mark.

"Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her." she removed some of the dust that was on the cover and opened the book, flipping through the pages, written down with letters she had sent to her former mentor. She landed on a few blank pages and caressed them. It had been so long since she opened it.

"Maybe it still works."

"That's a _book_ , darling." Rarity stated. Much like the others, she did not entirely follow the entire concept of magic. She knew of rainbows and magical ponies and enchanted crowns, but never of a book that would work as a cellphone. "What do you mean, "maybe still works"?"

"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to _her_ , then _she_ could get a message to Princess Twilight."

"So what are you waiting for? You do the writing! I'll call the Mystic Beats." Rainbow Dash dangled a pen in front of Sunset's face and the young former unicorn sighed as she took it. Her heart raced as she looked down at the blank pages and back at the pen.

"Been a long time since I've written _these_ words." Once the pen made contact with the book, she began.

"Dear Princess Celestia..."


	4. A Royal Message

The doors of Twilight's Castle opened, and in walked a grey colored stallion wearing a gray/blue delivery man's uniform, pulling a wagon stock pilled with books from the Canterlot Library.

"Excuse me, Princess. Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?"

"The library." Twilight said.

She then pointed towards the direction of the library. "Third door on the left."

"Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to a book that stood at the very top of the pile, which was indeed glowing bright and vibrating. Twilight levitated the book downwards, which had an image of Celestia's cutie mark on the cover, and began flipping through the pages. She landed on the final page, which was the only last one that had words written on it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High."

Twilight read the message. "From Sunset Shimmer to be exact."

"I have no idea, but it... sounds like they need help."

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens."

" _Not the sirens!_ " Pinkie Pie exclaimed in terror. She then stretched out in closer to Applejack, whispering loudly, "I don't actually know what that is!"

Twilight began narrating, "Many years ago, when Equestria was still very young, there lived these three magical creatures known as the sirens, who roamed the sees charming ponies with their music."

Rarity leaned forward to look at the picture of the sirens. They were these horse-like beings with fins on their hooves and near their ears, as well as long elegant transparent large fins across their spines that gave the impression of hair, as well as long beautiful fish-like tails and red pendents on their chests.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah, they are. But also incredibly dangerous." she flipped the page, landing on another image of the sirens, who now looked far more sinister than in their previous page as Twilight continued the narration.

"While their music was indeed very powerful, in order to maintain it, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."

Fluttershy began to shake in fear, "I don't think I like this story very much."

Twilight continued her narration. "In fact, they took advantage of the disharmony among the three divided pony tribes during the blizzard of the windigos. But once they were driven off, they needed a new source of energy. They came across the portal, not too long after the rerbel ponies did, and traveled into the human world. For years, they wandered the continent, taking advantage of the negative emotions from the all creatures until elite team of five mystical creatures uses their _own_ music to fight the sirens. With their hypnotic voices, the sirens caused a rift between humans and ponies, and the two species were soon drawn into an all out war."

The room grew silent for a second before Twilight continued, as the others listened attentively, both concerned and rather frightened by this ancient tale.

"But The Mystic Beats weren't having the sirens get away with it. Together, they used their combined magic and music to defeat the sirens, rendering them powerless. They requested the help of a very talented unicorn wizard, Starswirl the Bearded, to find a way to imprison the sirens. He created a magic mirror and banished them into another land, distant from ours. As for the Mystic Beats they used all their powers to seal the sirens and themselves in order to prevent any threat from Equestria from crossing over to the human world again."

Once the tale came to a close, Spike spoke, "So, that world Starswirl banished them to must be where Canterlot High is."

"But if Star Swirl sent them there ages ago how come they're just surfacin' now?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know." said Twilight, "But if my hunch is right and it _is_ the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. And with the Mystic Beats out there somewhere protecting the human world."

"My friends need me. I have to get back to them." Twilight attempted to leave towards the mirror portal, which was moved from the Crystal Empire to Twilight's castle. But Rainbow Dash flew ahead and landed in front of her

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time."

Pinkie Pie appeared in between them unexpectedly. "Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?"

Twilight thought about this for a second before gasping in realization with a wide smile. "Pinkie, you're a genius!"

Pinkie Pie smiled proudly as Twilight galloped away excitedly. "Yeah, I get that a lot." she turned to Rainbow Dash, grabbing her by the neck, and her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. "Now about those bubbles…"

The alicorn princess returned a few seconds latter, happily levitating some gadgets and gizmos, long electric cords, and various other scientific gadgets and began to place them all together around the portal mirror. The others watched in anticipation and curiosity at what the alicorn was doing. Once she was done, the mirror was surrounded by wires, and other electronic items hardwired into the mirror. It was like Twilight had created her own science lab in only a short amount of time.

The princess stood back proudly at her work. "…And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions."

However, sometimes Twilight forgot that not all of her friends understand her science speak. They all looked at her with either confused or skeptical looks. Spike was the first to say, "Say what now?"

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes, "Duh! She's gonna take the magic in here" she pointed towards the book where Sunset sent the message, "and put it in there." she gestured to the mirror, "That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there." she pointed to the book before doing a cartwheel in front of the mirror, and continued going back and forth from both objects, "There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here—"

"We get the idea!"

Pinkie stopped, still smiling.

"Now to see if it actually works." Twilight said as she levitated the book and placed it on the very top of the generator and the sun symbol began to glow bright, sending magenta colored electric charges to the metal antennas which coursed all the way down, through the cords and everywhere before reaching at the very top of the mirror, which then began to glow brightly and a magenta colored swirling vortex appeared within the glass. The portal was now up and running.

Everyone all gasped in awe at the accomplishment.

"Don't suppose we co uld join you this time around?" Applejack asked.

"Better not." said Twilight, "It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had _two_ of all of you."

The Ponies all looked at one another before nodding in agreement.

"But _I_ still get to go, right?" Spike asked, "There isn't another one of _me_ at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Mm-hmm."

Spike jumped up with glee, "Yes!"

"Ready, Spike?"

Spike cracked his knuckles, blew and squeaked his claws. "Ready!"

With fierce determination, the two ran into the portal, which glowed brightly once they entered. The others remained watching the portal with worried expressions.


	5. The Mystical Appearance

Back in Canterlot High, Rarity was painting Fluttershy's nails, Sunset Shimmer was reading some of her old letters to Celestia while Rainbow continued kicking her soccer ball. Pinkie and Applejack were playing cards on top of the pedestal beside the stone horse. Sort of, A.J was playing go fish while Pinkie Pie, was just playing around with the cards.

They had been waiting for a long time, almost an hour, but so far there had been no sign of Twilight responding to Sunset's message. Rainbow sighed hopelessly, "I'm starting to think she's not coming."

Suddenly, a side of the pedestal began to glow brightly, and two figures came shooting out screaming. One of the figures was a familiar violet color and green. Once the two figures landed on the ground, the girls exclaimed happily,

"Twilight!"

The now human alicorn princess rubbed her head and smiled at her friends. "I'm back."

Unlike before, Twilight no longer wore the sweet innocent school girl outfit she from the first time she came to this world. Her new outfit consisted of a light violet shirt with a light purple and white stripe right across the stomach, a small sleeveless purple jacket with white outlines, a blue belt with a star buckle with an opened up skirt matching her vest with her star cutie mark on both sides and a light purple skirt underneath along with purple/blue slim pants and long magenta boots with pink on the top and toe and angle and a star in front of them.

Looking up she noticed a hand, offering to help her up. It was Sunset Shimmer. She did not change physically at all, but what was new about her was that her face no longer contained an aura of greed and pride, but humility and kindness. Twilight knew Sunset had changed, but it was kind of strange and almost alien to see her so different. She none the less accepted the hand and Sunset helped her stand up.

Before she could ask questions, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all rushed to hug their old friend, while Sunset stood aside with a forced smile.

They stopped hugging when they heard a groan. Twilight rushed to help Spike, who had turned back into a dog.

Twilight's smile turned into a frown. "I've got some bad news about those new girls but good news about the-."

"Mystic Beats?" A voice interrupted Twilight which turns to be Blaze and his friends walking towards the girls.

The girls were shocked whispering: " It's really them!"

Blaze look at Twilight who blushing slightly, took her hand knelled down said "It's an honor to finally meet..."

Blaze then kissed Twilight's hand which made her blush as red as a tomato.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle."

The girls was surprised while the Mystic Beats smirked.


End file.
